Love You, Always
by SakuraLove1
Summary: Sakura has just been sold to the Li Familly .There she finds out here fate: to be with her one true love(guess who) but someone slways tries to get in the way.PLZ Review


Hi everyone I hope you enjoy the story --- SakuraLove  
  
First off I would like to say I own none of the characters below so on and so forth .Second this is my first story so please tell me how you like it  
  
Chapter 1: Sold  
Sakura never really had a family. She had been a slave since she could remember. She had long auburn hair, smooth silky skin, and the most stunning emerald green eyes.  
  
She was packing what little she had before she was to go. She had been sold to the Li Family. Her best friend Tomoyo said she should be happy that the Li's were the richest family around.  
  
Sakura wanted to know what there was to be happy about. That she was a slave or that she could be sold and bought by people like she was some sort of object, a thing, a piece of property. On the other hand there wasn't anything she could do about it although any where would be better than living with this mean a b, who was supposed to be the girls keeper.  
  
The carriage that was to take Sakura to her doomed fate, as she put it, arrived at 12 noon. (Skipping ride sorry) The ride was about two hours she guessed. They were now entering through the front gates. Her eyes were amazed of the site before her.  
  
Seconds later the carriage door was opened and she nervously stepped out. The driver soon road off, and a healthy looking woman walked up with a scowl on her face.  
  
"You must be Sakura. Please follow me," She said. Sakura followed and kept quiet as they entered the enormous mansion. Her breathe was taken away by the beauty. It was like nothing she had ever seen before.  
  
She was shown to her room, which was also occupied by another who went by the name of Drei who would show her around tomorrow. She was given a meal then afterwards she went to settle in her new room. Soon it was time for lights out. She needed all the sleep she could get because tomorrow would be a very busy day for her.  
  
Morning came all too soon for Sakura, but she knew she had work to do. She dressed and waited to be told what to do. Drei (who's a girl) explained every thing to her. She showed her around the four story house and told her what rooms she would be cleaning.  
  
Sakura would clean Master Li's rooms. He had about ten rooms, so she would be pretty busy these days. She was also told on some days she would have to entertain guests.  
  
Month Later: Sakura was getting along fine with her new surroundings. She had made new friends Rita, Chiharu, Chihiro, Mio, Ein, and Cal. The only person Sakura could not stand was Claudia, but she didn't pay to much attention to her.  
  
That day Sakura was told that she was to entertain the Prince and his many guest that were to come later that night.  
  
The time to perform came all too soon. She was told where to go so she could put the right attire on. When she got there a sweet looking woman helped Sakura get ready. When she was dressed she had on a red bra looking thing that had shingles hanging all around it. A long skirt that pooled all around her feet, and her hair was up in a bun.  
  
Then she was told that all she had to do was dance for everybody. Sakura was used to dancing since she'd had to do a hundred times before.  
  
She stepped out on a little platform overlooking 9 or 10 tables with at least 5 to 6 men sitting at each.  
  
Right before the music started to play other girls came out also. She only noticed one of the girls and that was the one person she did not like: Claudia. Sakura and the rest of the girls started to dance while the men watched, drank, and talked to each other.  
  
Soon men started to pick girls out to come and dance for them. Just about every man in there looked at Sakura like she was a fresh piece of meat. Men started to grab for her and she became scared. When all of a sudden she was grabbed by a hansom young stranger with messy brown hair and stormy Amber eyes.  
  
That was the last thing she saw before she fainted in the hansom strangers arms.  
  
How was the first chapter? I hoped you liked it. Next chapter will be coming up soon.. Please review. I take comments, complaints, suggestions and all the above. 


End file.
